1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of sonobuoys and more particularly to sonobuoy deployment apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sonobuoys typically are dropped from an aircraft by parachute or are submerged from a surface vehicle into the ocean. The parachute is then expelled, an antenna and upper electronics canister are floated to the water surface, an outer casing is dropped away to the ocean floor, an electronics canister, phase control means and electroacoustic transducer array components in their pre-deployed state be compact in size for purposes of storage, transportation, protection of the components and ease of handling. At the same time, in the deployed state, it is desired in certain instances to have a pedetermined longitudinal spacing between the components resulting in a longitudinally extended deployed dimension. This invention provides both objectives: a compact pre-deployed state and an extended deployed state of the components.